Been a while
by Mhishjosh
Summary: Soul was back after they broke up two years ago. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SE.

* * *

It was a warm Sunday night in Death City and Maka was reading her novel outside a coffee shop a few blocks away from her apartment. She was focused on her booked when she heard a voice coming from the side of the store.

"You have to tell me things Kelly. Don't leave me in the dark."

"But it's not your problem. And it was my choice. Its none of your business!" A girl tempted not to shout but failed to do so.

"How on earth it was not my business? How can I help you if you won't tell me?" The man said back.

Maka sighed. _Lovers quarrel, huh._ She put the book down and sipped his coffee. _Complicated stuff. I don't like that._

Where did she heard that?

Rather, who said that?

A blurred image of a guy appeared in her mind.

"Hey."

A voice caught her attention and her chest tighten when she saw who it was.

White-hair, tan skin and red eyes.

 _What the hell was he doing here?!_

"It's been a while." He said with his husky voice, and started to walk towards her.

She cannot find her voice. Its been two years since they saw each other. But he didn't change at all. He still looked the same as when she last saw him. He was even more 'beautiful' now.

He stopped in front of her, grabbed the chair and sat, without asking her permission.

 _Damn it._

The young man looked at her when she continued to stay silent. "Oh, were you waiting for someone?"

 _Damn him and his handsome face._ "Oh no, no." She laughed. "I'm just killing some time." Finally, she spoke.

His brows rose up but did not comment. He looked around at the store. Gladly, the couple on the side earlier has left and all they can hear were the busy streets of the city.

"I do not know you're here." Maka said, to avoid awkward silence. "Soul."

The said man grinned and called the attention of the waitress. When the attendant left with his order, he turned to her and smiled again. "Just arrived yesterday." He informed her and put his arms on the table. "Did you miss me?"

Maka slit her eyes at him and Soul laughed. _Lord Death, I missed his laugh._

"Take a joke Maka." He smiled and eyed the book laying on the table. "Killing time is reading? Wow. I don't think I'd do that." He teased.

Maka was about to retort but the waitress arrived with his coffee. She put it on the table, asked if there's anything else HE needs while smiling; obviously flirting with him.

Soul quickly said 'no' and turned to Maka. The waitress left with a pout on her face. Seriously, what's with her?

She watched Soul make his coffee. _He still likes it sweet,_ she noticed when she saw him put more sugar into his cup.

He looked the same, really. His leather jacket that emphasized his broad and strong shoulders, white t-shirt with a band name logo that didn't hide his leaned body, black pants with chains looping in one pocket and his black converse sneakers. He looked the same person as he was two years ago.

But the question was, was he still the same Soul? Two years was a looong time.

Soul seem to noticed her eyes studying him. He looked at her before he drink his coffee. "Don't mind me. Keep reading." And sipped.

Maka leaned on her chair and put her arms on her chest. "What are you doing Soul?" She said with her cold tone. Her novel will have to wait.

He looked puzzled. He did not comment and continued to drink his coffee while maintaining to look cool.

 _Why are you here?_ She wanted to ask.

Maka waited but sighed when he did not answer. Maybe he was intentionally being silent to piss her off? But why would he do that? She thought and tried to calm herself and decided not to think too much.

"How are you Maka?"

After two years, she looked at his eyes again. His ruby like orbs searching on her own jaded eyes. "I'm..I'm fine." Crap. Did she just stutter?

He keep searching on her eyes as if she just lied. After a few seconds of staring, he just shrugged.

 _Damn it._ "How about you?" She guessed she just have to return the question.

Again, Soul shrugged. "Okay". He leaned and slouched on his chair looking uninterested. It was quick but she saw his scowl.

Maybe she should change her pace? "Are you on a vacation or something?" She asked and tried to smile.

He was looking at the bookstore across to where they were sitting. He did not turn to her when he said "You could say that."

What's with him? He arrived bouncing earlier and now he looked like a kid having tantrums. It was her turn to shrug her shoulders. "That's great then." She picked up her novel and looked for the bookmark. She decided to continue reading and not mind his ex-boyfriend.

Yes, Soul was her boyfriend. They broke up two years ago and he then flew to Paris to maybe pursue his career in music. They haven't talked until now. No letters, no calls, even a single text message. Well, why should she expect when she was the one who broke up with him?

She received news from Blackstar about him when he left but they became rare. Eventually, she learned to continue her life without him. Why the hell not? She's Maka-fucking-Albarn.

She got his attention from what she said. He looked at her questioning her words.

"I mean, vacations are great. Time to relax..have fun and all." Maka opened her novel.

"I'm thinking of staying, it depends." Before she can look at him, his eyes were back in the streets.

Maka's heart started thumping a little louder. _He's staying? For good?_ She tried not to show him how his words affected her.

She tightly closed her eyes to scold herself. Because after all this time, she's still hoping.

She secretly looked at Soul and she realized something. One thing. **She's still in love with him.**

But no. She should not encourage herself. There's a possibility that he has someone special now in his life. And that was not her. With his looks and good heart, that was not surprising.

She felt something pierced her heart on that thought.

Even when they were together, they were a lot of girls who tried to get his attention - like the waitress earlier for instance. But she remembered, he always, **_always_** declined them. Sometimes politely, on the other times, in a mean way. He was loyal to her.

To whoever's in his life now, she knew he's faithful to her. Like when he was her man.

Then why did they break apart?

"Do you have classes tomorrow?"

Her thoughts were stopped by his question and again, looked at him. Not in his eyes though. Just looking at him. "Yes. Why?" She was in her last year in medical school. She was even surprised he remembered.

"It's getting late. You should go home now." He stood after he noticed the time on the wall clock in the store. He pulled his wallet, got some bills, put on the table and looked at the young woman. "Come on, let's go."

She looked up. "But -".

"I think it will rain". He said even before she finished her words.

That's when the cold air blew and she absent-mindedly wrapped her arms aound her shoulders.

"Here, wear it." He said handing his jacket.

She accepted and stood up. Maka wanted to argue but she knew he was right.

* * *

She silently followed the guy who looked like a God from heaven. _I am wearing his jacket. His jacket!_ Her mind was beginning to panic.

They stopped in front of his orange motorcycle, parked not too far from the store.

"She's looking bright as ever." It was too late when she realized she have opened her stupid mouth.

Soul chuckled. "Yeah." And handed her a helmet.

The situation then sunk in. She will be near him again? Of course! Since she will be riding Etta.

 _Damn. I even remember the motorcycle's name._

How many times has she cursed today? But it can't be help. _This will just be for tonight. Yes._ Maka told herself. _After this, everything will be back to normal._

She hopped on after him and she still didn't know if she will hold onto him or not.

"Just do it Maka".

She shut her eyes tightly and hold him. She saw a genuine smile when he glanced at her over his shoulders but closed her eyes again and inhale his fragrance.

She felt herself calming down. **_It_** did not change at all. _ **His**_ scent that she missed so much. The sweet scent that was left in her apartment when he was gone. The scent where she have felt solace. Because of the things she remembered, she held and leaned unto him tightly - like the way she did before.

Soul glanced at the girl behind him and stopped himself from saying anything that would push her away.

* * *

The ride was quick and quiet. However, when she got off from Etta, the rain started to drop. She felt bad letting him go and as a token of gratitude - she thought - Maka invited Soul into her apartment until the rain stopped.

"Come in." Maka said as she walked into her apartment. Soul was behind him trying to dry his hair with his hand. On her way to the living room, she turned to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, offered the cloth to her 'visitor'.

He accepted it and mumbled a small "Thanks." She noticed that the guy was eyeing her home.

It was on a second floor, with a single bedroom, a bath and toilet, a small kitchen and living room, just enough space for one person.

"How long have you've been here?" Soul asked while sitting on the couch.

"Uhm, twenty-two months and three weeks to be exact." Its clear on her mind. "Do you want coffee? Tea?" She asked even though they just had coffee.

When she did not hear his answer, she decided with tea. Once done, she walked to him and put the tray with the tea on the center table and sat across from him.

She saw him observing her apartment. She didn't have much. In the living room she only have a flat screen TV, shelves of books on both sides of it, a few posters on the wall mostly about literature and that's it. The window was on the left side and they can see the rain still pouring down.

"It's nice in here." He said while staring outside.

"Yes, it is."

Yes. She transferred in this apartment two months after they broke up. The previous one held too many memories. Every time she looked at a particular spot, she remembers something. Way too many memories in that place.

He nodded. He was done drying his hair.

He looked cute with his hair like that. But she wouldn't say that. She poured tea in two cups.

Soul took one, smelled it a bit and took a sip. He sighed. "I missed this." He said with a low voice.

"Huh?"

He looked at the cup he's holding. "The tea." He touched the rim slowly with his fingers. "No one does it like you do."

She blushed. She knew that. "Guess so". Deja vu? "So..how was Paris?" She have to talk to avoid discomfort. "I haven't watched or read the news lately, but I know you're doing great with your music."

He just shrugged. "Who knows."

It felt that what he said was "I don't really care what people think."

She tried to humor him. "How about your pratice? Do you practice everyday? If so, that must have been hard." She laughed a bit. Though Maka clearly remembers he doesn't want anyone to push him into practicing. To force him to play. For him, it was uncool. For him, he will play when he wanted to. When he _**feels**_ to.

He put the cup back on the table and shook his head. "Yeah. It's been tough."

Why does he sound so sad?

There was silence.

He looked up to her. "Seriously, Maka. How are you doing?"

The young woman was caught off guard, not by the question, but what she saw on his face.

It was a different look from earlier. His mask has been removed now and he was showing her a look of vulnerability, as if he was lost and got no clue what to do. A rare expression of Soul he never showed to anyone - except her.

Maka avoided his eyes and she nervously laughed. "What do you mean Soul? I'm fine." She gave him a smile and turned to face him.

No answer. But again, he was searching her eyes.

 _Talk Maka._

"Why? Were you worried about me?" She laughed again. Should they talk about the past? "If that's what it is, then you don't have to Soul. I'm fine really. And its been what, two years? I'm sure you have moved on."

He continued to stare at her, sitting straight on her couch. It was silent, only the sound of rain outside her window.

Soul shook his head, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together. He took a deep breath and sighed. She tried to looked at him but she cannot see his eyes because of his bangs.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked slowly.

Seems like they will talk about the past. Should they be?

It was Maka's turned to sighed. "It's in the past Soul."

"But that did not answer my question." He calmly said. Ruby eyes intently looking at her.

She had to be firm. "Soul," Firm, yes. "It was me who decided to end it right?" _the relationship_. "If we're talking about hate, I should be hearing that from you. Not the other way around." What was she saying? There's no point in looking back.

 _What are you doing Albarn?_ A voice inside her head asked her.

"It was me, right? We've talked about this and I made you agree that it was for the best." She continued. "You should be the one hating me."

 _What the hell were you saying Albarn? He didn't say anything, so what the hell?_

"I don't hate you. Who fucking said that?!" She saw his hands turned into fists.

Ehhh? All this time she thought he hated her.

When he left two years ago, he didn't say anything. She was left alone in her apartment after their fight. She just heard from someone that he went back to France.

Well, they broke up. Of course he should not be telling him things! He must have hated her so much to leave Death City in the blink of an eye. No call, no messages, even letter. And ye, she was a hypocrite if she will say that she was not hurt by his actions. She cannot blame him. She was the cause of his pain and she deserved such treatment.

Honestly, she felt relieved hearing it now from him.

She suppressed a chuckle and turned to him. "If that's the case, then I don't hate you. We're friends Soul." Was she convincing the guy, or was she saying these things to convince herself?

Besides, this young man here just asked her how she was. Not specifically her love life!

"With the things you said when you broke up with me, I was not sure if we're still friends. But I can live with that, Maka." He smiled but she noticed that it did not reached his eyes.

She felt a sharp sting in her heart. Maybe he has, indeed, moved on?

"I better go now." He said while standing up. She glanced at the window and saw that it was still raining. "It's fine. You have to rest." He spoke before she was able to say anything.

He walked to the door and followed him but near the doorway, he stopped and turned to her.

"I'll take it from here. You go inside." He instructed her which made her stopped in her tracks.

She found herself nodding. Still puzzled on the conversation they had. Things were not clear.

Soul's right hand lifted up and touched her cheek gently. He smiled while looking at her. She was mesmerized by his ruby eyes looking at her, feeling that he was searching through her very soul.

"It was nice seeing you again." He let go. "Goodnight Maka."

Maka was frozen and by the time she realized what he just did, she heard his motorcycle roar through the sound of the rain.

And again, he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

ProfessorMaka! I used the cool motorcyle name :) Hope you don't mind. Thanks!

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Soul grunted when he heard another bang on his door. It seems like someone was knocking earlier and since he has not opened the door, the person behind it was starting to lose patience.

He slowly sat up, lifting his body lazily from his bed. Who the hell was at his doorstep disturbing his slumber?

He glanced at the desk clock. 1:13 AM. Great.

He stood up when the banging didn't stop. He grabbed the white t-shirt he disregarded earlier and put it over his head. He ran his fingers through his hair to somewhat tame it but failed, while making his way to the front door.

He peeked on the peephole and saw his visitor on the other side leaning her head on his door. His brows furrowed before he unlocked it; waited a few seconds to give her time to move, and pushed it open.

She was now in front of him, her head hanging. "Finally." She mumbled.

Soul examined the girl. Her blond hair was in a messy bun and he knew that she was drinking by the pungent odor of alcohol coming from her.

"Maka." He called out.

The said girl looked up at him and smiled. It was a shy smile and Soul was caught off guard."Did you check before you open the door?"

Soul's brow rose up with her sudden question. "Huh?"

"You have a habit of just opening the door without checking who's knocking. Did you know it was me?"

Though her voice was low, he heard her. Like he always have.

Still, he responded. "I did check it and saw you leaning like your life's depending on it."

"You're wearing a shirt now when you sleep?"

He looked at himself unconsciously. "Nah. I just put this on when I heard you banging on my door."

She smiled again. "That's good. I remember you always sleep with just boxers or sweatpants. And whenever we have a visitor in the middle of the night, you don't make yourself presentable and just go at the door." She said. "I always got mad at you."

"It's just because I know the person Maka. And besides, who else will visit at this time of night? The chance of it being someone who know is hundred percent." He noticed he just defended himself.

"But still, I wanted you to wear something first. Not half naked."

"It's fine now." He sighed. "I did what you told me."

"Very good then." Maka glanced at him, with a proud look on her face.

Wait, was she reminiscing? She was talking to him now like the way they did before. Did they just discuss something from the past?

What was going on?

Well, maybe she's just drunk. Maybe tomorrow, she'll be back to her normal behaviour. Back to the strong, independent woman who doesn't need anyone to take care of herself. Someone who doesn't need him.

Soul sighed. It still hurts.

"Are you in a relationship now?" She questioned him again and leaned on the door frame.

Geez, she's really drunk.

"No." He stepped a little closer to her, one hand on his hips. "Did you come here just to ask those lame questions?"

He really did not mean 'lame', but he needed to stop this now.

Maka shook her head.

He waited for her to react, but a few seconds of silence past and she did not move nor say anything.

Soul looked at her with concerned eyes. He was about to tap her on her shoulder but he heard her sigh, defeatedly.

"No, I came here for you." She mumbled and turned to stare at him with an agonized look. Soul was startled when she suddenly caught him in a tight embrace.

"Maka, wha -"

He tried to maintain their balance while she wrapped her arms around him. He felt her warmth against his body and caught her scent - vanilla with a touch of alcohol - and damn, he can be drunk with her fragrance.

"I still love you Soul."

* * *

He froze.

"I'm sorry for all the bad words I said. For all the things I've done that caused you pain. For all the hurt I've given you..I'm so sorry.." He heard her sniffled. "I just..I just..I got..I was scared..I don't want you to..."

Maka slowly fell on her knees and he followed her, sliding against the wall, butt on the cold floor. Her arms around his torso, crushing him, face remaining on his chest.

Her voice was hoarse but her words were clear on his ears. "I'm so sorry Soul. I was an idiot and still an idiot. But I..I missed you..so much it hurts.." She held him as tightly as she could, staining his shirt with her tears.

Soul couldn't move.

Maka grasped his shirt tightly. "If..if I could just turn back the time..I'd still want to be with you.. I want you to be..to be...mine...again.."

The young man didn't know what to say. He heard her loud and clear. She just confessed her feelings and after two years, she still loves her?

Well, what can he say?

He looked down at her and noticed that she was already asleep. Soul smiled at her sleeping form and shook his head. "Geez Maka." He slowly picked her up, walked into his room and gently put her on his bed.

He wiped the tears on her face and smiled fondly. "I've always been yours." He whispered and put the sheets onto her unexpected visitor.

* * *

Maka quickly got up when she realized she was not in her room. Her head throbbed because of her action and held one side of her head.

She heard a door closing and there he was, walking with only a sweatpants that hangs low on his hips. He was drying his hair with a towel and she realized he just came out from his shower.

Maka cannot take his eyes off him. She was frozen.

Soul must have felt eyes on him and turned to her. He looked at her for a few seconds and saw her staring. She saw him smiled a bit before turning his back and he was gone in her view in an instant.

She leaned back, tried to calm her breathing and looked around. There's no mistake. She was in Soul's apartment, sitting on his bed.

She studied herself: she was still wearing the same clothes and her hair was a mess. She tried to remember what happened and noticed a glass of water and a tablet on the bedside table along with a note 'for the headache'.

Maka grabbed them both, opened the package of the medicine, put it in her mouth and drank. She felt refreshed after.

She heard footsteps and saw Soul walking towards her. He was wearing a white t-shirt now, but he still looked sexy with his sweatpants and his hair looking like that.

Maka felt her heart clenched. She fisted the blankets covering half of her body on the bed.

"Good morning." He greeted. The white hair man sat on the side of the bed and looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

She did not glance nor answer him. She kept her head down.

She heard him sighed. "Are there things you wanted to tell me?" He asked slowly.

Maka gasped and grabbed the sheets. Her heart pounding so hard she can hear blood in her ears.

 _What should I say?_

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

She shut her eyes tightly. Should she just tell him to forget it?

Her eyes went wide by the thought. No. She didn't want that! But what should she do? Should she run away again? Should she face him? But what will happen after that? She didn't want to regrets things again.

While having her inner turmoil, she heard him sigh, again. "Don't think too much Maka. Just..talk to me."

His words abruptly stopped her thoughts. _He's right. But what should I do?_ she asked herself still not lifting her head to face the person in front of her.

"Maka, look at me."

Again, she did not dare move.

"Maka."

Soul's voice was gentle but restrained. She took a deep breath, slowly lifted her head and looked at his face _. God, please help me._

Soul looked so fresh and as usual - very handsome. And at that moment, he's so much cuter with his hair still a bit damp.

 _I can't believe I let him go._

"Are you feeling okay now?" He repeated his first question since she did not gave him a response.

She nodded. Trying not to be blinded by his awesome features.

"Cool." He said. "Glad that the medicine was effective."

She laughed - nervously. "Yeah. I was with my friends and I just..I don't.." What was she trying to say? "I..I don't know what's happening to me." Maka tried to read his expression, but failed. His face was blank.

"I..sorry to disturb you last night." She continued. When he did not respond, she moved the blankets away and tried to get up. "I have to go. Thank you for - ".

"Do you really need that much of alcohol to tell me how you feel?" He asked with a low voice.

She stopped - eyes wide. She glanced at him but she cannot see his eyes because of his hair.

"The things you said..were they true?"

She felt a shiver ran down her spine _. I can just deny them, right? I was drunk, I can just say that I don't know. Yeah, that's right._

Maka turned to the man but her words did not come out of her mouth. _I can just tell him a lie can't I? But dammit._

Soul was looking intently at her. Waiting for her answer. Eyes showing different emotions.

 _This is your chance Maka. Tell him!_

 _No! I can't! He has moved on. He doesn't need me anymore._

 _But last night he said he was not in a relationship. Therefore, you can take him back._

 _No! That doesn't mean he still loves me! I was cruel to him and I don't deserve him._ _  
_

 _Then your life will be miserable again._

It felt like her heart was stabbed a million times by the thought. Can she really bring back the old times?

What if Soul rejected her? What will she do?

God, she's terrified.

 _But at least, you tried. You're Maka. You can do anything. If he rejects you, move on. Like what you did for the past two years. It was better to ask and hear the answer. Than regret that you didn't do it._

Yes. That's right. On that thought, she got her resolve.

"Yes. They were true." There. With conviction.

She nervously waited for Soul's reaction.

Straight-faced. Blank expression. As if she did not say anything.

She shook her head and tried to calm herself. Most people would say that he's not interested but she knew. Soul, he was just waiting for her to talk. To tell him things. Like what he usually do.

*This is it.* She turned to face him and looked straight to his eyes, her own eyes burned with regret and hope. "I want you back Soul." And fisted the end of her dress _. There, I've said it._

Soul didn't look surprise. He did not even make a sound or budge. She started to feel anxious when he did not say a word after a while. He just sat there, red eyes piercing through her.

"Soul I'm sorry, I -"

"Why?" He asked, cutting her off.

 _Why?_

"You've said that we're better off as friends. That we're not going to make it if we're together. You said that we do not have time for games, told me to focus more on the important things. That you don't deserve me - and that you can live without me by your side and I should learn to do it myself.." He explained. "Now you want me back?" He scoffed. "It doesn't make any sense."

Her heart plummeted. _He hates me_. She bit her lip.

"Why do you want me back?" His ruby eyes showed pain and anguish. "You don't need me, right?"

Tears shimmered in her eyes. She can't blame him. She was the one who hurt him when all he did was nourish and love her.

Guess she cannot get the things back the way they used to be.

She sniffed. "I know I said those things, and I'm sorry Soul. I really am. Even if you don't believe it, half of them were lies. I'd say anything for you to hate and leave me. I just don't want you to abandon your dreams." A tear fell from her eyes.

Should she continue? She cannot keep it anymore. If they will be apart, it will be good to lift the weight, right?

"I'm just a distraction back then. I don't want you to get stuck here when you can do so much." she was crying now. "I know I should have talk to you about this but I decided on my own..and I'm sorry.. You'd probably keep our relationship even if you have to go but I got..I got scared. You might found someone better for you and I can't..I cannot take it..that's why..that's why I -".

Soul suddenly pulled her into an embrace. "You're smart, but still an idiot."

She let the tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Soul.." God, she really missed this man. She grasped his shirt and hold him tightly. _I guess this is fine. Things are clear now. I can try to live again without him._

He pulled her close. "Enough saying you're sorry." Soul said with a low voice. "I'm sorry too Maka."

He let her go after a few seconds. Maka looked at Soul with questioning eyes.

He cupped her face with his hands. "Try to tell me more about the things that bother you alright? We can solve them together. And I don't like it when you make decisions all by yourself if I'm here. Trust me, it's exhausting." He wiped the tears on her cheeks. "Besides, you have a habit of thinking things too much. It's not good for your health."

"Wha - what are you saying..?" Confused, she asked. Though she's hoping. Again.

He held her trembling hands. "You were never a distraction Maka. You were my anchor. And you know that I didn't abandon my dream. I told you it will take time right? And even if I go to wherever place I can be, I will not look at anybody else. Cheating is not cool. And why would I cheat if it's you that I wanted to spend my life with?"

Her heart was pounding so loud again. Does he mean he..?

"You might not have heard me last night. But I have always been yours." His smile was genuine and eyes comforting.

She's crying again. But they were tears of joy. "You mean..."

He leaned his forehead against hers and looked straight to her green orbs. "Yeah. I still love you Maka. I've always have."

She was not able to contain her happiness. She squeezed his hands and smiled. "I love you Soul. I really do." She feel estatic. "My life sucks without you." She frowned.

He snorted. "It was boring isn't it?"

"Hey!" She hit him and they laughed. _Geez..I can't believe he's back to me._ She said to herself while looking at him. "Thank you Soul."

* * *

A/N: Thank you! :)


End file.
